


probably shouldn't be around you

by starboykeith



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Dirty Talk, Heat Sex, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Angst, Mutual Pining, Omega Keith (Voltron), Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 20:03:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12092412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starboykeith/pseuds/starboykeith
Summary: Keith's always suffered terrible heats, and for his first one since becoming a paladin, Shiro offers to help him out.Platonically, of course.





	probably shouldn't be around you

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so happy to have finally finished this akjshs it's been a wip for ages. my first published abo!!
> 
> title from wild thoughts by dj khaled

Keith's always suffered terrible heats.   
  
There was nothing _medically_  wrong with him - no test results could explain why he got so aggressive, or why they lasted so long, or why his _need_  seemed to surpass that of other omegas.   
  
But it was the Garrison, and they had the facilities to deal with that: isolation rooms and the ability to purchase toys at your own discretion; medication to suppress and minimise the heat if it was so required, but they didn't like to do that often.   
  
It had been fine in the shack, too: the only time Keith appreciated his forced isolation was during heat, when he had no one to pick a fight with, and no one was around for miles in the desert and he could scream as loud as he liked.   
  
And now he's feeling that tell-tale itch under his skin, and he's in the castle, a paladin of Voltron, billions and billions of miles from any semblance of home.   
  
He goes to Allura first. Alteans don't have the same designations of alpha, beta and omega, she tells him, "but we have something similar, and I can provide you with whatever toys - "  
  
Keith coughs loudly and goes bright red, and Allura gives him a pitying look.   
  
"Please," she says. "This is not a foreign concept to me."  
  
So he gets toys from Allura and feels kind of dirty about the whole thing, and then has to find a way to subtly inform the other paladins that he'll be out of commission a while.   
  
"I'm going into heat," he blurts out over dinner.   
  
Six sets of eyes snap to him.   
  
"Cool," Lance says, as Keith knew he would, and it breaks the tension. "I _so_  didn't need to know that."  
  
"Have fun," Pidge says mockingly, but it's alright for her, Keith thinks bitterly, because she's a beta and thus gets to avoid the messiness of rut _and_  heat.   
  
"Good luck," Hunk says sincerely, and Lance rolls his eyes. 

 

* * *

 

The sooner he starts, the sooner it'll end. Keith is just about to bite the bullet and look through the toys Allura had given him, when there's a knock at the door.   
  
"Keith?" It's Shiro. Oh God, it's Shiro.   
  
Keith kicks the box further under his bed and crosses the room on shaky legs. He should have just told Shiro to come in, he thinks when he opens the door, because Shiro's scent, so close, sends a wave of _need_  through Keith's body. Shiro is a powerful alpha, strong in all the ways Keith really likes, with big warm hands that could easily hold him down, and he'd be lying if he said he didn't think about Shiro during his heats.   
  
"Hey," Keith says weakly. He desperately hopes Shiro won't look down.   
  
"It's this bad already?" Shiro asks in concern, and Keith flushes, wondering how he must smell - wondering, secretly, if Shiro likes it.   
  
Ironically enough, Keith thinks, somewhat bitterly, he was mostly okay until Shiro turned up, smelling of _alpha_  and _mate_  and _home_  -  
  
"Yeah," he blurts out. "I, uh - not full-blown yet, but it's not - it's not great."  
  
It was like this at the Garrison, too - Shiro was different in that he was an alpha who wasn't disgusted by the concept of omegas, who didn't find heats something to scoff at. Shiro always asked how Keith was feeling, how his heats went, and without an ulterior motive, too; he genuinely cared, and it had been new to Keith both to _have_  someone who cared, and for that someone to be an alpha.   
  
So Keith feels comfortable enough sharing details with Shiro, because he knows the next words out of Shiro's mouth will never be -  
  
"Do you want to spend heat with me?"  
  
Rationally, Keith chokes on his tongue.   
  
Irrationally, the question has him twitching in his boxers.   
  
"What?" he manages, in a voice that definitely isn't a squeak.   
  
Shiro's turning a lovely shade of bright red. His ears are glowing, and it's spreading across his neck and Keith wonders just how far that blush goes down.   
  
"I mean - I just, just know that your heats get really bad, and I'd been meaning to ask you for a while - "  
  
Keith would have died on the spot if Shiro had asked to share heat at the Garrison.   
  
He imagines Shiro filling out the form intended for mating cycle pairs, imagines Shiro's straight-backed confidence as he'd stride towards the seclusion rooms - unaware that everyone was staring at him, because Shiro was always blind to that - imagines Shiro making him scream when the senior officers were just one floor away.   
  
Shiro's biting his lip. "I just want to help," he says, and Keith almost feels like he could cry at the sight of Shiro's big eyes, selfless and full of love for Keith, because Shiro is so _good_.   
  
"Really?"  
  
"People share platonic heats all the time," Shiro says, and he _sounds_  confident enough.   
  
Some small part of Keith knows that if they do this, he'll be forced to rename the _thing_  he has for Shiro - he won't be able to hide from his feelings once his heat-addled brain latches onto Shiro as a mate and uproots all his carefully buried emotions in the process.   
  
"Okay," is what comes out of his mouth, and they both avoid each other's eyes a moment. "You can, uh - come in," Keith adds, taking a step back; a _big_  step back, to put as much space between him and Shiro as possible before he gets overwhelmed by alpha scent and the thought of Shiro fingering him open and working a toy inside him - one of the big ones, Keith thinks dazedly, eyes sliding over to the box. He couldn't possibly think of anything else.   
  
"Thank you," Shiro says belatedly, and it sounds stilted and formal in a room filled with Keith's need.   
  
"Um," Keith says, because he's never done this before, platonically sharing a heat, and it seems impossible to do without being awkward.   
  
"I - I'll get the toys, then?" His voice tilts up at the end like it's a question, making him sound uncertain, and Keith curses himself, embarrassed.   
  
"Wait," Shiro says, and his face is getting redder and redder again, but his voice is steady when he says, "I didn't mean - using toys."  
  
Keith gives him a bemused look.   
  
"I could, if you wanted - I could knot you."  
  
And oh God, just the statement alone has Keith pooling slick into his boxers, and he can't help the whimper that escapes his throat. Shiro swallows and stays very, very still, eyes carefully fixed on Keith's face.   
  
The awkwardness melts away, because all Keith can think about is being knotted, _really_  knotted, not just sat on a toy which he knows must be a poor substitute for the real thing, Shiro fucking him and filling him and stretching Keith wide on his knot.   
  
Shiro remains still, but his body is coiled with tension, reminiscent of an animal about to strike, and Keith wishes he would, but he knows he has to say it out loud.   
  
"Okay," he says, and he sounds breathless already and _sees_  Shiro's eyes go dark seconds before he's striding over and taking Keith's face in those big hands. Keith stares at him helplessly, and suddenly - _there_  - he feels himself tick over and knows now that his heat won't let up until it feels like it, which is going to be _days_ , days of taking Shiro's cock and his knot and -  
  
"Can I," Shiro starts, and his voice is rough, like he can't believe it, "can I scent you?"  
  
Keith scoffs, because Shiro's tension was indicative of a much more serious request, and he nods and slowly, slowly tilts his chin up, bares his neck to Shiro.   
  
It's supposed to make alphas go wild.   
  
Shiro _growls_.  
  
The sound makes Keith freeze in place, feeling another pulse of slick leak from him, and he's already so wet, he needs -  
  
And then Shiro's backing him up, one hand curled tight on his hip and _pushing_  Keith until his back hits the wall hard and Shiro's pressing his nose to Keith's neck, his scent gland, inhaling deeply and _moaning_. Keith feels the catch of his teeth and presses into it, humming in pleasure.  
  
"Do it," he whispers, because he knows what Shiro wants, knows what he wants, more than anything. "Mark me."  
  
"Fuck," Shiro says hoarsely, and Keith moans when Shiro starts sucking a mark, hands coming up to clutch at Shiro and pull him closer, and Shiro keeps moving, biting sharp marks down Keith's neck and across his collarbone and Keith is breathless, whimpering for more because it isn't enough, isn't what he really needs -  
  
"Shiro," he gasps eventually, tugging hard at Shiro's hair, and when Shiro looks up, his eyes go even wider. Before Keith can say anything though, Shiro's hand slides down to his and he walks backwards to Keith's bed, letting Keith push him down and straddle him and _roll_  his hips, hard and dirty and _perfect_.  
  
"Keith," Shiro says, and suddenly he's flipped their positions, looming over Keith and pressing his thigh between Keith's legs, giving him something to grind down on. "Keith, have you got - "  
  
_Lube_ , Keith thinks, frustrated, and manages, "In the box."  
  
Too late, he remembers what else is in the box, and Shiro's astonished expression is almost enough to distract him from the aching need inside him.  
  
"You were gonna use these?" Shiro asks, and Keith flushes with embarrassment, even positioned the way he is, with what they're about to do.   
  
"Yeah." Okay maybe they're a little on the big side, but -  
  
"A _little_?" Shiro says in amazement, and Keith realises he'd been mumbling to himself. "God, I can't believe - "  
  
"I think of you," Keith blurts out, and immediately covers his face with his hands. He's surprised when the bed dips with Shiro's weight, and then there's fingers at the hem of his shirt. Keith has to uncover his face to let Shiro strip it off him, and he's sure he's bright red, going redder when he sees Shiro's already down to his boxers, cock huge and hard and making Keith's mouth flush with wetness.   
  
"Yeah?" Shiro asks finally, and he sounds - he sounds _into it_ , and his eyes are dark when Keith looks at him. He hesitates. "Were you gonna fuck yourself on those toys and pretend it was me?"  
  
" _Yes_ ," Keith gasps, and he trembles as Shiro undoes his jeans, tugging until they're free of his legs and Shiro can toss them aside.   
  
"Tell me," Shiro says, and he palms Keith through his boxers and makes him moan but all too soon the touch is gone, as Shiro takes off his own boxers and kneels naked before Keith.   
  
Keith knew Shiro would be big, but fuck, he can't look away - Shiro's hard, so hard and just for Keith, flushed and curved against his belly and Keith wants it in him _now_. Shiro's eyes fix on the movement of his hips as Keith helps wriggle out of his boxers, and then Shiro just _sits there_.   
  
"I want your knot," Keith breathes, gaze heavy and unfocused and desperately hoping he'll spur Shiro into doing something, anything. "I think of you, imagine it's you filling me up, fucking me so hard - "  
  
"Fuck," Shiro whispers, and Keith actually cries out at the first touch to his slick hole, trying desperately to squirm down, but Shiro takes them away, moving to pool lube onto his fingers instead. "I'm gonna give that to you, Keith," Shiro says, and Keith moans when Shiro starts _rubbing_  him, so, so wet. "Gonna fill you and fuck you and knot you better than any other alpha - "  
  
"I haven't had another alpha," Keith blurts out, and Shiro's eyes snap to his. It occurs to Keith on some level that this might not be the best thing to reveal to his compassionate, selfless best friend, but all he wants right now is to sate his alpha's jealousy. "No one but you."  
  
"Keith," Shiro moans, and Keith hums and squirms down when Shiro slides a finger inside him, undeterred by Keith's lack of experience. "I'll make it good, I promise, baby - "  
  
And _baby_  makes Keith's back arch and he gasps, " _Shiro_ ," and pulses with another wave of slick over Shiro's fingers, and when he manages to open his eyes he catches sight of Shiro's awed expression and flushes red, trembling.   
  
"You're so wet," Shiro says in amazement, and Keith moans when he withdraws his fingers only to rub at the slick pooling from Keith's hole, pushing some back in and returning to fingering Keith open, two this time.   
  
"Only for you, alpha," Keith breathes, and he spreads his legs as wide as he can, watching Shiro's eyes darken, his jaw tense. He's holding himself back. " _Alpha_ ," Keith repeats, sure that was the word Shiro was caught on, and knows he's right when Shiro bites his lip, avoiding Keith's eyes and curling his fingers.   
  
He cries out when Shiro nudges his prostate, but it doesn't deter Keith from whispering, "Do you like that?"  
  
Shiro pushes deeper instead of replying, rubs Keith's prostate mercilessly until he's trembling and sweating and pleading, "Shiro, _Shiro_ , please - "  
  
Keith can't seem to stop moaning, and he squirms as he feels the way he's starting to _leak_ , not just in little pulses but continuously, and the sensation makes him whine as Shiro still doesn't reply.   
  
"I've never had an omega in heat," Shiro says eventually, and he finally gives Keith a third finger and Keith moans in absolute relief. "I've never - I don't know how to - "  
  
A swell of heat runs through Keith at that, that he'll be the first to take Shiro's knot, and he hums and reaches up to put his hands on Shiro's back.   
  
"I think we'll manage," he says breathlessly, and then, because Shiro is studiously avoiding his eyes again, adds, "You'll know what to do, alpha," and Keith is shocked when Shiro actually _whimpers_.   
  
"You calling me that," Shiro pants, "I feel like I'm gonna - fuck, I don't know - "  
  
Keith's fingers curl tighter into Shiro's back as Shiro finds his prostate again, and finds himself gasping, "Please, I'm ready," and Shiro looks doubtful, pulling out but then thumbing at Keith's hole, running his fingers through the slick there. Keith shivers and moans and wonders if Shiro realises he's _teasing_ , because his expression is so awed, gaze fixed on Keith and finally dragging up to meet his eyes.   
  
"You're so gorgeous," Shiro breathes, and Keith flushes because yeah, every other response is a natural one to an omega in heat, but _this_? But then Shiro continues, "You're always so gorgeous, Keith," and that isn't an alpha thing, that's -  
  
Well. Keith isn't sure what it is, but suddenly Shiro's hands are trailing loosely down his legs and his voice is so rough when he says, "Turn over," that Keith whimpers.   
  
He feels so empty, bereft without Shiro's fingers - and the thought makes him shiver, because Shiro's fingers are so big, bigger than Keith's, and he's going to give him something even better - and trembling on hands and knees, _waiting_.   
  
"Shiro," he complains, tilting his hips higher in invitation.   
  
"I'm here, sweetheart," Shiro says, and he presses closer so they're skin-to-skin the way Keith needs. There's a tearing noise, and then Keith feels the bed shift as Shiro moves.   
  
"Were there condoms in there?" Keith asks suddenly, rationality returning with the sound of the wrapper.   
  
"Well, I really hope this is an Altean condom," Shiro says, and there's a smile in his voice.   
  
Keith hates the sudden influx of his natural omega instincts - the ones that hiss at the thought of wearing a condom, not feeling Shiro without a barrier, not being filled and plugged up with Shiro's come - because they're so _stupid_ , and embarrassing. It's not like Keith _wants_  to have a baby in space, but there's nothing his body wants more than to be full of Shiro's come and cock and knot.   
  
"It's okay, that's natural," Shiro says, and Keith stops himself from making the plaintive whine involuntarily leaving his lips. "I know," Shiro whispers, like it's a secret, "I - God, I wish I could come in you."  
  
Keith moans, long and loud, and Shiro starts pressing inside, groaning as Keith opens so easily for him, naturally slick and made easier by stretching and lube. Taking all of Shiro seems to take _forever_  - he's so big, so thick, and Keith can feel the way his body starts to accommodate like a good omega should, so wet and hot and clenching around the cock inside him.   
  
"Oh, _baby_  - you feel so, feel so good," Shiro pants, and Keith whines and turns his head to the side, trying to entice Shiro with the display of submission to mark his neck, mark him up so Keith will have reminders of this long after his heat is over.   
  
"Alpha," Keith says, and it comes out as a sob. "I need - I need you to - "  
  
_Breed me_ , Keith thinks, but he chokes on the words as Shiro starts moving, the slow drag of his cock agonising as Keith pants and manages, " _Faster_  - "  
  
Shiro makes a strangled noise but doesn't lose control, continues withdrawing so _slowly_  and pushing back inside at the same pace, and Keith feels like he could scream.   
  
"Shiro, please," he says breathlessly, because sure, some part of him knows that Shiro's being responsible, making sure Keith's prepared and relaxed, but another part of him wants Shiro's knot splitting him open _now_.   
  
"Okay," Shiro says finally, and Keith hiccups a moan as Shiro bottoms out again. "I got you, sweetheart."  
  
And then he moves, pulling out and thrusting back in _hard_ , hard enough to make Keith moan and spread his legs helplessly wider as Shiro starts fucking him properly, the way they both want it - harder, and faster, and -  
  
"Harder, please, harder," Keith begs, and Shiro changes position, leaning forward to press his chest to Keith's back and Keith cries out at the new angle, Shiro's cock brushing his prostate. He collapses onto his forearms, unable to hold himself up any longer, tilting his hips up so Shiro slides deeper inside him.   
  
"Tell me how it feels," comes Shiro's voice, deep, _commanding_ , and Keith grows wetter just at the sound of it, leaking slick around Shiro's cock and pooling pre-come onto the sheets beneath him.  
  
"Full," Keith gasps, and he doesn't know how to say it - that he didn't know it would feel like _this_ , didn't know he'd be so desperate for Shiro's hands all over him, feel so empty and aching even stuffed with Shiro's cock, because it's not what he really wants -  
  
Shiro slips an arm around Keith's chest for leverage, pulls Keith roughly back onto his cock on each thrust and Keith _wails_ , arching his back and gasping into the pillow, unable to catch his breath. He reaches wildly behind him and grabs Shiro's hair, wanting him deeper, wanting it faster, wanting -  
  
"Shiro," he sobs, suddenly aching with the need to come, the need to be knotted, and Shiro's hand tightens on his chest, "Shiro, I can't - "  
  
"I've got you," Shiro says, and he sounds _wrecked_ , "can you - I want you to come for me, baby, can you do that?"  
  
He moves his hand down, teasing Keith's nipples and ribs and waist and wrapping it around Keith's cock and Keith comes hard at the touch, a cry of Shiro's name torn from his lips as he trembles and keeps himself upright, and Shiro _keeps fucking him_.  
  
"Alpha," Keith cries, because his need is satisfied for now but he's too empty and he _needs_ , "Shiro, I want your knot, please."  
  
"I know," Shiro says roughly, "I'm gonna give it to you, sweetheart - "  
  
"Please," Keith can't help the words spilling from him, "I need you so badly."   
  
Shiro hushes him with soft sounds, and as his lips brush Keith's neck Keith goes hot all over.  
  
"Mark me," he blurts out, and Shiro's cock twitches inside him but he keeps going, until finally Keith can feel Shiro's knot swelling, the stretch making him whine. "Mark me, alpha," he begs, trying to elicit a response by baring his neck, hearing Shiro _growl_  and hoping desperately -  
  
Shiro buries his face against Keith's neck as he comes, and it goes on forever, his knot swelling and catching and _locking_  and Keith can't stop moaning, feeling split open and agonisingly full like he never has before. He feels the hint of Shiro's teeth and whimpers as Shiro bites him, quickly soothing it with his tongue but sending shivers all through Keith's body.   
  
"Alpha," he says weakly, and Shiro makes a soothing sound.  
  
There's a part of him - a tiny, traitorous, heat-muddled part that grows bigger by the second - that's disappointed Shiro didn't mate him. Keith's mating gland throbs as Shiro sucks another mark, so close but not close enough.   
  
"You smell incredible," Shiro whispers, and Keith lets his head hang forward. "Fuck, Keith, I love - "  
  
And yeah, Keith might be heat-loopy on their combined scents, on the thickness of Shiro's knot stretching him open like he was born to take it, but he knows what Shiro was about to say, and has the common sense not to blurt out the same, no matter how much his omega side cries for it.   
  
Keith doesn't think Shiro would believe him if he pretended he hadn't heard, so he moans instead, loud and eager, and clenches down on Shiro's knot.   
  
They _both_  cry out, and fuck, Keith hadn't expected it to feel like - like _that_.   
  
"Shiro," he gasps.   
  
Shiro makes a breathless, desperate sound, and it floods Keith with helpless heat to make his alpha feel good, feel his cock twitch helplessly inside him.   
  
"We need to turn over," Shiro says, ever the sensible one, and Keith pants as they shift, Shiro's careful hands on his hip and shoulder turning them onto their sides. Shiro can't get any deeper, but the movement rubs him harder against Keith, teases his prostate, and Keith swallows his pleading moan.   
  
"Are you okay?" Shiro asks when he's got them situated, running his hand down Keith's side and making him shiver. "How does it feel, is it - "  
  
" _Good_ ," Keith breathes, and he imagines Shiro blushing and is abruptly sad that he can't see his alpha's face. "You feel so good, I'm so full."  
  
"I wish I could feel you," Shiro says, and he moves his hand to rest on Keith's lower belly and it makes Keith's breath hitch, imagining himself round with Shiro's pups, and oh God, he _is_  getting stupid with heat. "I wish you were full of my come."  
  
"Fuck," Keith says weakly, because he wants it so _badly_ , but he knows Shiro is just stupid with pheromones and knotting, too; knows Shiro doesn't really want that, and it stings, a little. "How long will we be - "  
  
"It's longest the first time," Shiro says quickly, like he couldn't handle the word _knotted_  out of Keith's mouth. "So, uh - we should probably sleep."  
  
Keith has no idea how Shiro expects him to sleep like this, full of his cock and knot, but he pretends, breathing slow and deep until he's sure Shiro is asleep, but it's only minutes later when Shiro speaks, and Keith almost jumps but catches himself just in time.  
  
"Are we going to talk about it?" Shiro asks, very quietly. He's probably hoping that Keith's asleep, too, but Keith's wide awake, savouring the stretch and greedily committing every moment Shiro is inside him to memory.   
  
_It was good while it lasted_ , whispers his traitorous mind, _while it lasted_  -  
  
"We don't have to," he says softly, and it cracks his heart open down the middle. Shiro doesn't reply, and Keith feels like he's bleeding. "Heat does strange things to us, right?"  
  
"Right," Shiro echoes, and Keith winces in an attempt to stop his face scrunching up, because that _hurts_. "My knot," Shiro says suddenly, and Keith clenches down instinctively and Shiro's still hard inside him but the knot has gone down, leaving Keith a little loose and wishing that Shiro's come was leaking out of him. "Fuck," Shiro breathes, and Keith flushes.   
  
"Sorry," he says, but he moans when Shiro pulls out, clenching down in a desperate attempt to keep Shiro inside of him.  
  
"Shh," Shiro whispers, and he strokes a soothing hand over Keith's back as he tries to turn over. "I'm just gonna clean up, I'll be right back."  
  
Keith supposes condoms can't be very pleasant after the fact, even ones made specially for heat and rut, but it still pains him to watch Shiro walk away from him.

Shiro doesn't keep him waiting long, and Keith reaches for him like a child, hand outstretched and smiling as Shiro interlocks their fingers and gets back into bed, running a hand down Keith's side as he does.  
  
"Don't stop touching me," Keith begs, sated for now but still needing his alpha, needing hands on his body and a soft voice in his ear.   
  
"Okay," Shiro soothes, and Keith moans as Shiro settles between his legs, quickly tightening his thighs around Shiro's waist to keep him there. Shiro drops his head to the curve of Keith's neck, and Keith would be content to just lie there and cling but then Shiro comes back up and _kisses_  him, kisses him and kisses him until Keith's sure he can't breathe, drawing deep lungfuls of air even as he drags Shiro back down.   
  
Shiro lets Keith touch him everywhere, puts up with the slide of hands over his back, slipping down to squeeze his ass after months of watching Shiro walk away; Shiro even moans when Keith squeezes his pecs, brushing his thumbs over taut nipples and watching Shiro's face crumple.   
  
He starts trembling after a while, so Keith stops caressing him, drawing Shiro down for a sweet kiss instead, and then he feels like he's drowning and blurts out, "I do want to talk about it."  
  
Shiro's expression goes guarded immediately, his body tensing on top of Keith. He doesn't pretend not to know what Keith's talking about.   
  
"It was like you said," Shiro says stiffly. "Heat does strange things - we're all hopped-up on pheromones right now."  
  
"You're lying," Keith says, and Shiro turns red with embarrassment, with anger. He starts moving away, and Keith is struck with a horrible heat-triggered fear that his alpha is going to leave, going to abandon him in his heat, and emits a painful whine, instinctively terrified. "No," he blurts out desperately, mind repeating _don't leave don't leave don't leave_  -  
  
"Fuck, I'm sorry," Shiro says, and he stops moving as soon as he realises Keith is hurting. "I won't leave you, I promise."  
  
"Please, Shiro," Keith says softly, and he can feel the tell-tale itch of his heat becoming hungry again but pushes it down. Shiro's eyes go sad, and Keith holds his breath. 

"Alright," he says.  
  
This time Shiro does climb off him, but he tugs Keith up too, so they're sitting cross-legged opposite each other.   
  
"I don't want to regret anything," Shiro says, and he breathes out in a long hiss. "I don't want _you_  to regret anything." Keith waits, and then Shiro takes his hand in both of his, clasping it gently, and says, "I love you."  
  
And they're both naked, and Keith can already feel himself starting to leak in preparation for the next round, and the sheets are filthy and so is he, and it isn't the love confession Keith had dreamed of but it's _Shiro_ , and Keith crawls forward to kiss him hard.   
  
"You're an idiot," he tells Shiro, and Shiro's expression goes from fearful to dreamlike.   
  
"I know," Shiro says, and his smile is dopey and makes Keith feel warm inside.   
  
He wasn't sure if he'd be able to say it, when the time came, but it's not hard for Keith to say, "I love you," any nerves vanishing with the sight of Shiro's smile as he leans to kiss Keith again.   
  
"This was a really stupid idea," Shiro says when Keith bites him, shivering with the increasing demands of his heat. "I thought I could handle looking after you - just as a friend, just for a few days - but _God_ , I couldn't."  
  
Keith shifts uncomfortably, not wanting to spoil the moment but also _needing_ , but Shiro seems to understand, caressing Keith's cheek and waiting for his word.   
  
"Maybe I should be looking after you instead," Keith says, and pushes Shiro down onto his back, warming at the sight of Shiro's fond expression.   
  
"Maybe you should."

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a comment if you enjoyed, and you can find me on twitter at twitter.com/starboysheith and tumblr at starboykeith.tumblr.com !


End file.
